Love or Hate?
by MatCauthon
Summary: Mat Struggles with his marriage to Tuon. With some interesting results. This is my first fic so take it easy on me.
1. Love or Hate?

Love or Hate?

Tuon Rocks

Mat sat on his bed, fuming. How dare that woman publicly humiliate him like that. They had been making an announcement , when suddenly Tuon had called him Toy. She knew that she could only call him that in private. Oh that woman made him so mad. But every time he thought of her he saw a smiling face with all the beauty of the Light, and whenever she smiled he wanted to just forgive her of everything, and yet he knew he could not.

The door opened, and the very image of beauty and his hate waltzed into the room. "What were you thinking Tuon?"

"I was thinking that it has been so long since I had a little fun, and I just had to see that look on your face that you get when you are furious."

"Either way Tuon, you know better than I that there is a certain amount of customs that we have to uphold, and public displays of affection are one of the most serious. I should have your eyes lowered for this."

"The Empress can't have her eyes lowered Toy. What would ever make you think of such of thing?"

"Tuon I've had it. You are going to sit down right now and tell me you are sorry, and I don't want to hear one peep out of you for the rest of the night."

For once Tuon looked shocked. "Okay Toy, I am sorry. Now, you have to do something for me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You have to kiss me, and then we must make love, for I need a child to succeed me, and tonight seems to be perfect for it."

Mat was shocked. Could he really have heard what he thought he just heard. Well, might as well. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Tuon and brought his lips to hers. By the time he pulled away they were both gasping for breath, but Tuon wore a small smile.

"Now for the second part of our agreement."


	2. Three Surprises

Three Suprises

Tuon Rocks

**Nine Months Later**

Tuon was having breakfast. It was early summer and she was big. Her pregnancy had caused her many problems, one of which that she seemed not to be able to put up with Matrim's antics, and she never seemed to be able to hold her temper.

Selucia said it was all part of being pregnant, but Tuon refused to admit that she could not resist her pregnancy. Her biggest problem however was that while she was pregnant, Mat and Selucia told her that she could not be trusted with good judgment, so for the duration of the pregnancy, Mat would be fulfilling the duties of the Empress, and Selucia would be attending to matters of State.

So that was what landed her here, in an armchair by the fire, with a tray of pork and some sort of mushy beans that Mat said came from the Two Rivers.

The Two Rivers, Mat Cauthon's homeland, where he grew up for most of his life, the land where Mat said was once Manetheren until it was destroyed during the Trolloc Wars, when no one came to Manetheren's cry for help.

Suddenly Tuon felt very strange, as if something inside of her had woken up. She realized that her baby was coming. She yelled for the Deathwatch guards standing behind her, and told one of them to fetch Tuon and Selucia. The other carried Tuon to her bed, where she proceeded to gasp and writhe in pain.

After what seemed a lifetime of pain, Mat was at her side clutching her hand as she tried to survive this terrible agony. Selucia, acting as her midwife, tried to keep her calm as she prepared for the baby's arrival.

After what seemed like another lifetime of agonizing pain, Selucia spoke up. "I can see a head."

Tuon tried to control her excitement as Selucia slowly helped pull the baby out and wrap it up in a towel. "It's a girl." Selucia announced.

Tuon was relieved and sad and happy and exited all at the same time, along with this odd feeling that it wasn't over. "I see another head." Selucia sounded stunned, this time producing a boy.

And then, just as Tuon was about to get up, an agony burst into her like no other. "Stay down," Selucia ordered. "I see another head"

Tuon watched as if in slow motion Selucia pulled out and wapped up another girl.

"Triplets" Selucia said, stunned.

"Triplets" Mat said, sounding as if he was going to be sick.

"Triplets!" Tuon sighed happily, thanking the Light that it was over. "What shall we call them. Mat.

Stunned, Mat wondered if he had heard correctly. Had she just called him what he thought he had just heard?

"Um… how about Frecela for the eldest." He said, still stunned.

"Wonderful, and how about Garne for our so?"

"Okay, but what for the youngest?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Selucia said

"I don't see why not." Replied Tuon

"Then, if I may, what about Gwendolyn?"

"What a wonderful suggestion Selucia. What do you think Mat? Frecela, Garne, and Gwendolyn?"

Still a little stunned, Mat replied "Sounds great.

And that's how it happened that, 17 years later, Garne found himself standing side by sidehis two sisters, waving goodbye to their parents as they sailed away on a boat that would take them to Tar Valon to learn to Channel. _A/N This on the bases that the White Tower and the Black Tower have joined together after the last battle. _There had been an Aes Sedai and an Ash'aman in Ebou Dar, and they hd said that all three of the children had the spark. Garne's father, Mat, who had fascinated the three triplets with stories of Aes Sedai when they were young, had convinced their mother, Tuon to send them to Tar Valon instead of having them leashed.

Two weaks later, Garne and his two sisters arrived in Tar Valon, and were greeted by the Master of Soldiers and the Mistress of Novices. They were then led to their rooms, and proceeded to unpack, preparing for their lessons the next day.


	3. The First Lesson

The First Lesson

Tuon Rocks

Gwen woke the next morning in a state of panic. What was she doing here. Why wasn't she back home in her own bed. Where were her brother and sister. Suddenly, it all came back to her. The Aes Sedai, the fight her parents had had, the boat, and finally, Tar Valon. She let out a small sigh of relief as she remembered, and then again of fear of her first day of her new life. That's what the Aes Sedai had called it. Her new life as, not a Noble, but a Novice, with no authority over anyone, not even the servants. But oddly, it felt good to not have so much responsibility as she did back home. Granted, the lessons here would be hard, but back home all day every day she had to learn the customs and edicit of her mother's people and her father's people. She was sick of it, so she felt pretty good when she put on her new white Novice dress and opened her door to the first day of her new life.

Her sister was waiting outside, an excited expression on her face. It seemed as if she was glad to be rid of the classes and customs. They walked in silence for a while until Frecela finally spoke up. "So, how did you sleep."

"Well." Gwen replied. They continued in silence, only to be broken by Frecela "are you excited?"

"Yes." Gwen replied.

"What do you think are first lesson will be?" asked Frecela.

"Probably just embracing the Source. And then they will probably teach us how to make a flame."

"Yeah" murmured Frecela. They continued in silence for the rest of the walk to the room where they were supposed to have their first lesson.

When they arrived they were the last ones there, so they hurriedly took seats. The Accepted who was teaching that day looked down her nose at them and said very clearly "tardiness will not be tolerated when I am teaching you. I will leave you be today since it is your first day, but here this, after today I will not hold out at sending you to the kitchens for pots. Now, let us begin. My name is Bodewhin, but you can call me Bode, and I will be your teacher until you master embracing Saidar. "

Bode. Gwen thought she had heard that name before, and she had learned that if you feel you remember someone or something, but you can't place your finger on it, then you probably do remember that someone, so she started going through the list of names she kept in her head and tried to find how she remembered Bode. She did this all through their first lesson, and so had a lot more trouble than the other girls, but she refused to give up, until, towards the end of the lesson, the name clicked, and she blurted out "Aunt Bode!"

Bode whipped her head around from where she had been helping a girl who was having trouble imagining a flower. She looked her in the eyes for a second, and suddenly she understood. "Class dismissed for today. "

Bode waited for the door to close before turning to Gwen and Frecela and sweeping them both up in a one armed hug. "I can't believe I am finally meeting Matty's daughters after so long. Is Garne here?"

"Yes, but he's probably still in his first lesson. I heard that the Soldier lessons are even more intense than the Novice lessons.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_A/N sorry for the delay. Ill get chapter 4 in sooner. Also, Im taking a poll from reviews to see if I should make chapters longer and not have as many chapters, or stick with the system Im using now, which is doing a bunch of really short chapter. Read and Review and answer to the poll please._


End file.
